harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Quirinus Quirrell
Death Eater? Was Quirrell really a Death Eater?--GingerM 15:31, 24 Nov 2005 (UTC) :I suppose he was, since he was a supporter of Lord Voldemort... quite literally... I wonder if he's referred to as a DE anywhere else? Lachatdelarue 04:02, 25 Nov 2005 (UTC) *He was indeed a supporter, but I think that's all. Remember what was done on Narcissa Malfoy's article: it was decided to remove the mention about her being a Death Eater, as it hasn't been sourced anywhere. I think we should do the same here. 12:13, 21 December 2007 (UTC) *I don't think Quirrell counts as a Death Eater. Death Eaters are the ones with the Dark Mark, and there's no way Voldemort could give Quirrell the Dark Mark in the state he was at the time he met Quirrell. So, Quirrell was not an official Death Eater, even though he may have been set to become one if he would have succeeded in stealing the Philosopher's stone.Yaquez 19:41, 3 January 2008 (UTC) I agree with Yazuez, he's clearly a follower of Voldemort's, but to be a Death Eater you have to have the mark on your arm. In the 7th book after capturing Harry, Hermione and Ron it's pointed out that Greyback does not have the mark, which to the other Death eaters makes him less important than themselves. Not sure exactly how that section was worded, I don't have the book in front of me right now. --BachLynn23 19:17, July 21, 2010 (UTC) I'm pretty sure he wasn't officially a DE. Voldemort didn't just use DE's we musn't forget. Quirrell was most likely a very close follower. (Padfoot00777 22:27, September 5, 2010 (UTC)) Just a note for future readers, no he wasn't a Death Eater, not an official one at least. C.Syde (talk | contribs) 07:42, May 16, 2014 (UTC) 2 years at Hogwarts? How did Quirell stay at Hogwarts for more then 2 years, what about the curse Voldermort put on the D.A.D.A occupation, in which a teacher could never have the D.A.D.A occupation for more than a year? --Ima Wiz Iway amway Imagineway Izardway. 19:10, 10 July 2007 (UTC) :he had 1 year there then decided to leave, his travels took a year. meaning he was there 1989-1980 then he leaved, then returned for the 1991-1992 school year, as you can see, theres a school year missing. so the hex just made him decide to leave. but Voldemorts possesion of him made him come back. ::Actually, Professor Quirrell used to be the Muggle Studies Professor. Margiechocoholic Owl me! 03:21, 6 August 2009 (UTC) ::Where do you get that from Magiechocoholic? Id love to see the original info. (Suspicious Scientist is Suspicious.)Dr. Galenos (talk) 05:48, October 7, 2013 (UTC) First name It says that Quirrel's first name is unknown in the trivia section, but the title and first sentence suggest otherwise. Which one is right? bibliomaniac15 22:37, 17 September 2007 (UTC) His first name isn't mentioned in the books, but JK says it's Quirinus. Quote The quote in the death section is sourced as the first movie, but it is also said in the American paperback edition of the book, Chapter 17, page 296, paragraph 6. --Parodist 12:43, September 26, 2009 (UTC) :Yup, almost 90% of the dialogue in the 1st film are almost the same on what written in the book. But what's your point? :) --ÈnŔîčö DC (Send me an Owl!) 04:36, September 27, 2009 (UTC) ::Well, someone just changed the source to saying that the quote was from the film. I was just informing them that it was in the book to, and as the book's are the higher source of canon it just seemed we should have it sourced for them instead. --Parodist 16:18, September 27, 2009 (UTC) ::Well, I agree with you.. --ÈnŔîčö DC (Send me an Owl!) 18:34, September 27, 2009 (UTC) House In what house was he? Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff or Slytherin?--Station7 21:01, January 4, 2010 (UTC) I see it possibly in Ravenclaw--Station7 21:03, January 4, 2010 (UTC) In the Lego game, Quirrell (at the least the one with Voldemort visible) can enter Slytherin dungeon, but not the other Common rooms. This should be a canonical proof, shouldn´t it?--Rodolphus 15:13, July 12, 2010 (UTC) As long as nothing else contradicts it, yes. 15:58, July 12, 2010 (UTC) But if Voldemort was possesing Quirrell at the time that he entered the Slytherin dungeon, it could have been because Voldemort was a Slytherin, and not just any Slytherin, but Slytherin's heir. Also, in the movies and books I thought there were cases of teachers entering common room's that weren't necessarily theirs. On top of the fact that if you have to be in that house to enter the common room, then how come Harry has been in Ravenclaw and Slytherin. As long as you know the password, or in Ravenclaw's case the answer to the riddle, there's nothing that says you can't enter if that's not your house. So I think that in lieu of JKRowling actually coming out and saying that Quirrell was in Slytherin, there isn't any canonical proof that I've seen or read. --BachLynn23 19:23, July 21, 2010 (UTC) :Exactly. Furthermore, in LEGO Harry Potter we are actually controlling Voldemort (Voldemort rotates Quirrell's head 360 degrees so he is the one who says the password.) -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 20:24, July 21, 2010 (UTC) ::On closer analysis, I guess we can say Quirrell was indeed in Slytherin. The "normal" Quirrell is not possessed by Voldemort (if you cast Calvorio on him the turban disappears revealing no face on the back of his head). If he can open the Slytherin common room (I haven't unlocked him yet) I guess this settles it. Also, I would like to add that in the game there are no passwords/riddles; the entrance to the common room reacts to whether the individual is/was in that house. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 23:33, August 3, 2010 (UTC) :::One question, if we are basing Quirrell being a slytherin on the fact that in lego harry potterhe can get into the Slytherin room, then how come Luicius Malfoy can't get in and we know he was a slytherin? --BachLynn23 18:34, August 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::That wouldn't be canon. But I don't see how this makes Quirrell being in Slytherin not canon. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 19:44, August 12, 2010 (UTC) :::I don't know, I guess the order of cannon confuses me some. So, let me get this straight first. At the top of the ladder there's JKR, as the highest cannon source, her word is final, then there's the books, then the movies, then the harry games? So if something in one of the games doesn't directly contradict the movies, the books or JKR, then it's cannon? So because we know from the books that all the Malfoys have been slytherins, it doesn't matter that Lucius can't get into the Slytherin common room in lego potter, BUT because the movies, books or JKR haven't said anything about what house Quirrell was in, then because lego potter allows him to go into the slytherin room, that means that he used to be Slytherin when he was in school.....is that pretty much the jest of it? --BachLynn23 21:40, August 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yup, thats basically it. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 23:24, August 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::Walking in the Slytherin dungeon doesn't make him a Slytherin. 04:19, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Other userbox? Just a thought, but since it's possible that he was in Ravenclaw, do we need a Ravenclaw userbox? Maybe it looks not cool on the page, but shouldn't there be, House:Ravenclaw (possibly)?--Station7 21:05, January 4, 2010 (UTC) I think his house affiliation is pure speculation drawn from Hagrid saying in PS that Quirrell is intelligent. We should remove it completely, unless there is another hint in the interviews, films, or games.--Rodolphus 21:12, January 4, 2010 (UTC) I´m going to remove the House until we can find a less speculative hint. I haven´t played the first game for long, was there a crest hung at the wall of the spell challanges? Perhaps there is a hint in the DVD (I don´t own it) or in Lego Years 1 - 4.--Rodolphus 12:09, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Bumping. I´ve looked through game walkthrough videos, but haven´t found anything. Do you have noticed another hint? Ron said all dark Wizards were Slytherins, but this not true. (Just one name: Peter) And it is still possible that there are Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff Death Eaters.--Rodolphus 09:44, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Edit: Quirrell wore a black tie (Hufflepuff) and Hooch wore a blue one (Ravenclaw?) but I don´t think this refers to their Houses, do you?--Rodolphus 11:36, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Bumping--Rodolphus 17:42, January 27, 2010 (UTC) :Not sure. Perhaps we should just stick with the Dark Wizard box for now, and maybe JKR will address this if she ever releases her encyclopedia. - Nick O'Demus 20:48, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Picture What picture is the best, File:Quirinus Quirrell.jpg or File:Quirrell-ps.jpg? If I could choose the old one, but I think this will being a vote.--Station7 12:02, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :I think File:Quirinus Quirrell.jpg works better as a profile pic, but the image quality just isn't that good. Maybe someone could upload a better version. - Nick O'Demus 12:08, January 9, 2010 (UTC) ::I've added another image, of better quality and promotional still shot :/ I think its better, what do you think? [[User:Patr0nus|'Patr0nus ']]([[User talk:Patr0nus| Expecto Patronum! ]]) 14:43, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :::Much better. I hated the other picture. Butterfly the rabbit 14:51, January 9, 2010 (UTC) I hate that picture to PatrOnus. It's a good picture, but I don't get a smile off it. Good picture PatrOnus.--Station7 15:48, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Quirrell's Christian Name Y'know Quirrell is sometimes known as Quirinus, sometimes Slatero? Well, I've got good reason to believe that his name is ACTUALLY Slatero (even if it does sound stupid). My sources are the fact that Master Foods (whoever they are) produced a line of Chocolate Frog treats with collectable Famous Wizards cards; Quirrell being given the first name Slatero. J. K. Rowling states that she wrote the information on those cards. Wouldn't that make it canononical? Rowling's word is law on this wiki! Butterfly the rabbit 20:40, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :Well, I dont think so. She said she that she writes the cards, which I infer to be the cards in the movies. Therefore, it doesnt matter if the Real world cards say his name. I am going to change it back until We come to a decision, at least for now. 22:03, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :Also, even so, The Treading cards would be more canon. 22:15, January 9, 2010 (UTC) ::conflit: Quirinus is the name given on the Trading Card, which according to Wizards of the Coast™ came from Rowling herself(Source). However, I do not seem to find the card listing him as "Slatero", though. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 22:30, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :::But if the Trading Cards say Quirinus, and the Movie Data Base and Famous Wizard Cards say Slatero, it's two against one. Butterfly the rabbit 11:32, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::And I'll raise you two. H.P. Lexicon and IMDb say Quirinus. - Nick O'Demus 12:22, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::en.wikibooks.org/wiki/Talk:Muggles'_Guide_to_Harry_Potter/Characters/Professor_Quirrell, en.wikibooks.org/wiki/Muggles%27_Guide_to_Harry_Potter/Characters/Professor_Quirrell :::::harrypotter.ugo.com/?cur=slatero-quirrel :::::pl.harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Slatero_Quirrell :::::pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Slatero_Quirrell#Slatero_Quirrell :::::Butterfly the rabbit 12:32, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hogwarts_staff#Quirinus_Quirrell ::::es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Quirinus_Quirrell ::::lego.wikia.com/wiki/Professor_Quirrell ::::beyondthewand.com/wikis/professors/ian-hart-quirinus-quirrell.aspx ::::listing-index.ebay.com/movies/Professor_Quirrell.html ::::The Quirinus Quirrell Chocolate Frog Card ::::Nick O'Demus 12:48, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Other Wiki's and fan sites are not official sources. So far I've found no product that refers to him as Slatero. Jayce •Avada Kedavra• • • 12:55, January 10, 2010 (UTC) 90% of all the sites name him Quirinus Quirrell. I see mostly not one site where his name is Slatero Quirrell, that's I think the other 10%.--Station7 17:59, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Why did he die Why did he die if he drank unicorn blood? 23:20, June 9, 2010 (UTC) I'm not 100% sure on this, but I'm speculating that it has something to do with because he was being possessed by Voldemort and because Voldemort could not touch Harry, that magic superceded/was more powerful than the unicorn blood. -- 20:37, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Patronus Lego Harry Potter: Years 1-4 shows that Quirrell was able to conjure a patronus, should this be considered canon? Points for: :*He was a DADA teacher, so he had to know how to fight Dementors. :*JKR does not contradict this fact. Against: :*However, JKR has stated that Snape is the only Death Eater that knows the spell (Quirrell is not a DE, but a follower). :*The game also lists Lord Voldemort knowing the Patronus Charm, which is not canon. This makes the game less reliable. What do you think? Thanks, The Evening Prophet (Owl Post) 22:59, September 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Being that Quirrell become a LV follower while on his travels and before becoming DADA teacher I guess you could say that mean him performing the patronus charm isn't cannon, on the other hand just because he turned evil (essentially), doesn't mean he wouldn't know how to perform the patronus either, Umbridge was rather "evil" but she could produce one. Also, Quirrell followed LV, but I don't recall it saying anywhere that LV actually marked him a death eater, so when JKR said that she may have only been referring to "marked" death eaters, which wold exclude Quirrell. --BachLynn23 00:22, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Our policy states that everything is considered canon unless it´s cobtradicted by higher cannon. One contradiction doesn´t make the complete game non-canon. So, Quirrell, who was not contradicted by Rowling, can conjure the Patronus per policy.--Rodolphus 06:47, September 5, 2010 (UTC) "Possession" I don't know if I can think of a ton of alternate ways to express the concept of "sharing a body with," but I really think that the term "possessed" should not be one of them. In CoS, being "possessed" by Voldemort involves unconscious behavior, and subequent lapses in memory; the same is established again in OotP when Ginny assures Harry that he's not being possessed because he can vividly remember what he saw through Nagini's eyes, and once again in Deathly Hallows when Harry can't produce a patronus because of the effects of SS's locket, but says he knows he wasn't being possessed because he remembers everything. So basically, will it bother anyone if I go through and change any reference to Quirrell being possessed? This might be too nitpicky, but for some reason, it's bugging me. Emmy (★) 18:48, October 16, 2010 (UTC) : I agree. "Possession" is defined pretty clearly in the series. LemonFairy 23:29, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Quirrell and Voldemort How did Quirrell bring Voldemort back to England when he did start sharing his body with him until after the failed break-in of Gringotts? Ztyran 17:35, February 19, 2011 (UTC) I don't get your question but Voldemort and Quirrell shared bodies for that whole time. Speedysnitch 01:21, May 28, 2011 (UTC) :I'' understand the question. I suppose Quirrell brought him. -- [[User:Jack "BtR" Saxon|Sa'X'on]] 10:33, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Dark Mark Did Quirrell have the Dark Mark? User:Donut4 :No. He wasn't a Death Eater. -- Bee T. Are (Call me!!) 12:05, April 25, 2011 (UTC) : :But he was loyal to him Speedysnitch 01:18, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Did you know.... ...that when 'Fred and George Weasley' bewitched snowballs to bounce off the back of Professor Quirrell's turban in the winter of the 1991–1992 school year, they were unknowingly hitting Voldemort in the face? *read the articles in the front page, if you do, good cause some of them are funny. Speedysnitch 01:17, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Hogwarts years As Quirrell somehow came into possession of a Chocolate Frog Card that he knew Binns had given to James Potter while he was at school, and perhaps that he often called Snape by his first name, and the fact that Snape seemed to know him rather well, are possible implications that he attended Hogwarts at the same time as the Marauders? This would also make sense since Hagrid referred to him as being a "brilliant mind" while studying magical theory, and that he was gamekeeper during the 1970s while Ogg was previously. He was also described as a "young man" in 1991. -- [[User:Jack "BtR" Saxon|Sa'X'on]] 10:55, May 28, 2011 (UTC) I think Snape and him using first names was merely because they were both on the staff. Quirrell studying books may refer to his time as Muggle studies professor. About his age, I would say. *DADa professor in 1991-92 *one year break in Albania 90-91 *at least one year (probably more) as Muggle Studies professor. 89-90 Didn´t Armando Dippet deny Riddle a post because he was to young? This indicates there is at least one year between graduation and employeement at Hogwarts, in Quirrell's case 88-89. - seventeen years 70- 71 I think Quirrell was at least born in 1970. I´m not sure if this has enough support in canon, though. Could you (or anyone else) look up why excactly Dippet denied Riddle the position? What do others say?--Rodolphus 11:17, May 28, 2011 (UTC) To be honest I'm not quite sure I understand the thinking behind this. What makes one a "young man" is largely subjective. I assumed that it meant he was at least younger than 30. Dippet denied Riddle the position (on Dumbledore's advice) because he was too young at the tender age of 18 to be a teacher. Of course, Dumbledore wasn't exactly honest when advising Dippet. Dumbledore didn't want Riddle back at the school because he suspected that he was the one to have opened the Chamber of Secrets, but he did not tell Dippet this. I think the comment about being described as a "pale young man" in the book depends on the person describing Quirrell. As if Dumbledore were to call someone a young man, it could be anyone more then 20 years younger. Upon reading the chapter over, one could take it two ways, that it was the author describing the surroundings for the reader, or that it was Harry studying his new surroundings as he was looking around meeting these new strange people. If the former, then if Harry is seeing Quirrell as a "pale young man" and as Harry is only 11, this could indicate that he was particularly young, or at least much younger then the others around him. Now if it's simply the author describing the surroundings, it should also be noted that many of the others were specifically stated as old, further insinuating that Quirrell was a young wizard. I can't help but think that if Quirrell had in fact been old enough to potentially fight in the first wizarding war, that he would have been somewhat less naive about Voldemort. --BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 14:19, May 28, 2011 (UTC) :He ''did say that he had "ridiculous ideas about good and evil". -- [[User:Jack "BtR" Saxon|Sa'X'''on]] 14:45, May 28, 2011 (UTC) that picture of harry "struguling" with quirrel to obtain the stone is actually a picture of the trio in Deathly Hallows Part 2 about to enter in Hog's Head in Hogsmade. Who put that picture in there? Remove speculation Please remove all the unsourced speculation. It is not notable to note possibilities. The games are also not cannon. Shut yo pumpkin, bumpkin! 06:26, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Names Firstly, Slatero could have been Quirell's middle name. Secondly, if Quirinus is to do with two faces, why would he be called that? He was named before Voldemort was on him. Randomno 05:52, August 4, 2011 (UTC) The quote "I met him when I travelled around the world. A foolish young man I was then, full of ridiculous ideas about good and evil. Voldemort showed me how wrong I was. There is no good and evil... there is only power, and those too coward to understand it... Since then, I serve him faithfully, although I have let him down many times." is wrong, it's actually "...there is only power, and those too week to seek it..." Information from Pottermore I'm not sure how to edit the main wiki so I will leave this up to someone else. Pottermore has just revealed cruical information about Quirrell. New from J.K. Rowling Harry’s first Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher is a clever young wizard who took a ‘Grand Tour’ around the world before taking up his teaching post at Hogwarts. When Harry first meets Quirrell, he has adopted a turban for everyday wear. His nerves, expressed most obviously in his stammer, are so pronounced that it is rumoured the turban is stuffed full of garlic, to ward off vampires. I saw Quirrell as a gifted but delicate boy, who would probably have been teased for his timidity and nerves during his school life. Feeling inadequate and wishing to prove himself, he developed an (initially theoretical) interest in the Dark Arts. Like many people who feel themselves to be insignificant, even laughable, Quirrell had a latent desire to make the world sit up and notice him. ;Birthday: :26th September ;Wand: :Alder and unicorn hair, nine inches long, bendy ;Hogwarts house: :Ravenclaw ;Special abilities: :Learned in the theory of Defensive Magic, less adept in the practise ;Parentage: :Half-blood ;Family: :Unmarried, no children ;Hobbies: :Travel, pressing wild flowers '''What spell did he use on Harry's broom?' My speculation is that it is a hurling hex. Does anyone know? Infobox I think we should change the infobox to Hogwarts employee individual. He cannot be considered a Dark Wizard, as he was "completely subjugated" by Voldemort and put up "feeble resistance" on occasion. -- [[User:Jack "BtR" Saxon|Sa'X'''on]] 16:08, October 16, 2011 (UTC) :Source -- [[User:Jack "BtR" Saxon|Sa'X'on]] 16:09, October 16, 2011 (UTC) :I hesitate. Rowling tells us that, when he went to Albania, "''At the very least, Quirrell fantasised that he could be the man who tracked Voldemort down, but at best, might learn skills from Voldemort that would ensure he was never laughed at again.". What I gather from this is that Quirrell desired to be a versed Dark wizard, and Voldemort manipulated him with promises of glory and power before possessing Quirrel and using him as a disposable pawn. If this were the case, should Quirrel have a Dark wizard infobox? I mean, he certainly studied the Dark Arts (it was, along with Muggle Studies, his area of expertise) and he clearly wished to practice them. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 22:49, January 27, 2012 (UTC) ::I have to agree with Saxon that the Hogwarts individual one is the best infobox for him. Yes, it's clear he had Dark desires and actively sought out Voldemort to learn from him, but it's also clear he regretted this action in the end. There's also the fact that we have no evidence that Quirrell ever did Dark Magic outside of Voldemort's possession. Hogwarts individual is more neutral, imo. -- 1337star (Owl Post) 23:08, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Quirrel / Rivers "On the student list shown by J. K. Rowling on Harry Potter and Me, a student named "Quirrell" was listed, but the name was crossed out with "Rivers" written above it." I haven't seen Harry Potter and me, but it's not mentionned in Pottermore that Quirrel-student and Rivers are the same student. Furthermore, if you count the students on the Pottermore list, Quirrel is the 40th. If you don't count it, there's only 39 names (without names which were renamed, as Draco Spungen). Quirrel-student has not been used, but it doesn't seem to me that he is replaced by Rivers. -- 06:39, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Quirrell becoming DADA Professor Just one thing. Quirrell became Professor of Defence Against the Dark Arts in 1991, the same year that Harry started Hogwarts. So why doesn't Dumbledore wish Quirrell welcome back at the beginning feast? - the preceding unsigned comment was left by . Why would he? MrSiriusBlack (talk) 20:21, January 17, 2013 (UTC) I mean, it's just strange. Dumbledore always wish the teachers welcome. But when it came to Quirrell, he didn't. He should have told the students that Quirrell was now the DADA Professor. Date of death Why is the date of death of Quirrell as accurate? Harry after the attack Quirrell rest up in the hospital wing for three days. This is evidenced by Dumbledore to visit him there. The next day, after Harry woke up, was the final festive feast. The school year ends in the last week (at least 20, and even 24 day) of June. Three (four) days before - it's a maximum of 15-16 June. But not the fourth. Читалка (talk) 06:07, April 15, 2013 (UTC) P.S.Translation issue made by Google. Horcrux Quirrel is not a horcruxe 02:25, May 9, 2013 (UTC) :When Voldemort possessed Quirrell, Quirrell became a temporary Horcrux. This was explained on Pottermore. ProfessorTofty (talk) 03:13, May 9, 2013 (UTC) :I'm sure Quirrel was not a horcrux but possesed by Voldemort. Year of birth? How do we know that he was born in 1954?--Rodolphus (talk) 13:35, August 30, 2014 (UTC) :We don't. The article currently lists his birth as taking place in the late 50s or early 60s. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 17:13, August 30, 2014 (UTC) ::Rodolphus's comment was written when a user had added an unsourced "1954" birth year to the page; since the user failed over several days to provide a citation, the change was reverted. --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 18:55, August 30, 2014 (UTC) Somehow it states Quirrell is born in 1954 here: http://harrypotter.shoutwiki.com/wiki/1950s Death Eater Pottermore, a canon source, seems to consider Quirrell a Death Eater. He's part of the "Death Eaters you'll never forget" feature. Should the article reflect this?--Rodolphus (talk) 17:47, October 24, 2015 (UTC) :I'm not sure. I thought he was just indirectly in allegiance with the death eaters through Voldemort. I'm confused. ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 21:45, October 24, 2015 (UTC) ::As far as I am aware, the books never state directly if Voldemort considered him a DE.--Rodolphus (talk) 22:12, October 24, 2015 (UTC) :::So, what do the others think?--Rodolphus (talk) 17:53, February 24, 2016 (UTC) ::::I'm almost certain that he was never a death eater. ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 23:39, February 24, 2016 (UTC) :::::Pottermore is a canon source, though. I´d say let´s add it to the BTS section.--Rodolphus (talk) 09:53, February 25, 2016 (UTC) ::::::I agree with that. ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 09:55, February 25, 2016 (UTC) :::::::Didn't Dumbledore say something along the lines of "He shows just as much mercy to his enemies as he does his followers"? As far as I'm aware, someone can only be called a Death Eater if they have the Dark Mark on them: hence why Greyback wore Death Eater robes, but wasn't an actual Death Eater, as he did not have the mark. Quirrell has never been stated to have had the Mark on him, which means he's probably not one. --''Saju '' 10:00, February 25, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::Only the inner circle of Lord Voldemort's followers were branded with the dark mark, but I'm not sure if you necessarily had to have the dark mark to be a death eater. Despite what I'm saying, not all of Lord Voldemort's followers were death eaters, and I seriously doubt that Quirrell was one. ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 10:10, February 25, 2016 (UTC) Earliest possible birth? In 1990 Quirrell took a year off teaching Muggle studies to travel to Albania, he was already a teacher in 89. Now that could mean he was born in 1970 and started teaching at 19, however both Minerva and Severus were recruited at 21. It's not proof of anything and could be related to their personal history, but it could also be standard age requirement, and Quirrell was born in 1968. In any case the 1972 date on the wiki is impossible. --Happyopi (talk) 19:45, July 16, 2018 (UTC) Quirrell could be born in the early 1960s since he knew Snape and James Potter pretty well. Did Quirrell was able to open the Chamber of Secrets during 1991/1992 school-year? And did Quirrell was able to return with Voldemort to Little Hangleton and rebirth him as Pettigrew did? Quirrell travelled to Albania where he found Voldemort. Riddle possessed him and made him his temporary horcrux. During Harry's first year at Hogwarts, Quirrell wanted to steal the Philosopher's Stone for Voldemort. But if Voldemort was sticking out of his head, couldn't he get Quirrell to go to the girls' bathroom, where Voldemort would use the Parseltongue to open the Chamber of Secrets and send a Basilisk? He could also build a temporary body for Voldemort to travel as Pettigrew did in 1994 instead of making Quirrell as Horcrux. Enemy blood was all that was needed to revive, and it didn't have to be Harry Potter (OF COURSE VOLDEMORT WANTED ONLY HARRY). For example, travel with Voldemort in temporary body to Little Hangleton to use bone of the father. Quirrell could also cut his hand. And enemy... for example he could go and kill muggle Frank Bryce. --Harry91 (talk) 16:19, October 17, 2019 (UTC)